


Four Minute Warning

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead Asylum Series [7]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: "This is just a nightmare, Soon I'm gonna wake up,





	Four Minute Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of torture

Jonny and Colin were sitting at a table, eating what looked to be stew. Jonny was about to take a bite but the blaring sounds of sirens broke the silence they both looked at each other, bored and put their spoons down and moved to the back of the apartment they were in and headed into the basement. It seemed like it was going to be another routine air-raid, the bombs never came near them, but it was still to be better safe than sorry. This time however they weren't as lucky. Colin had just hit the bottom step with Jonny behind him when a bomb hit the house, throwing both of them down to the basement and getting covered in bricks and mortar and other things from the apartment. Colin managed to grab Jonny though as they hit and pull him close as they both tucked into balls and cover their heads. 

'This is just a nightmare, soon I'm gonna wake up, someone's gonna bring me around' 

Colin opened his eyes with a small scream and shot up off of the couch. Jonny was at it his side automatically while a doctor sat across from them. 

"It's fine Colin, you're back...You're safe" said Jonny and Colin looked around and got his breathing under control and nodded. Jonny reached up and hugged his brother. "Why do you keep putting him through this?!" Asked Jonny, looking back to the doctor. 

"It's for his own good, he needs to face what really happened" 

"I still don't agree with this" he said, now stroking Colin's hair. 

"It's now your turn" said the doctor and Jonny sighed as he pulled away from Colin. 

"It's alright Jonathan, it needs to be done, even if the doctor is being an ass about it" said Colin, glaring at the doctor as he stood up to allow his brother to lay down while Colin sat beside him. Jonny made himself comfortable then closed his eyes. When the doctor saw that he was ready he went through the whole process of relaxing him and putting him into a trance to go back to that night. 

Jonny was the first to come back and realize their situation. He used all his strength to push Colin off of him and shake him awake. 

"Colin! Come on! This isn't the time to be lazy!" He said as he shook him again just as another bomb it a couple houses down from them. Jonny ducked down and covered Colin and waited for things to settle before trying to wake him again. Colin finally woke up and looked around before grabbing Jonny and looking him over. 

"Are you alright? Did you break anything?" He asked. 

"No, I'm fine, but we need to get further into the basement, the bombs aren't letting up" he said and Colin nodded and attempted to stand up but couldn't put his weight fully on his right foot. Jonny, however, caught him and put his arm around Colin's waist and Colin's other arm around his shoulders and carried him to a far corner that hadn't been destroyed. They just barely made it when another bomb went off that seemed to be in their backyard. When the bombing seemed like it was done they heard what sounded like a horde of elephants marching down the streets. Jonny managed to get a look out and saw that it was a whole platoon of SS soldiers. 

"Fuck! We need to run!" Said Jonny as he picked up Colin again and attempted to make their way out of the building and towards the woods that were in their backyard. 

'Running from the bombers, hiding in the forest, running through the fields, laying flat on the ground' 

They managed to get into the forest and a bit away before Colin had to stop and take a breather. 

"You should go without me" said Colin and Jonny slapped his brother in the shoulder. 

"Like Hell I'm leaving you" said Jonny as he put Colin onto a rock and leaned down to check his ankle. "It doesn't seem broken, at least I'm not seeing any bones...It may be sprained" he said as he looked around and found a couple things of wood and some wire and made a makeshift splint for his ankle. "That should help until we get to the next village" he said. 

"If the next village is still standing" shot back Colin, wincing as Jonny lifted him again and started to go further, hoping that the SS wouldn't find them. 

It took them a bit but they finally made it to the next village, but when they got there they found that it was a mistake. The whole place was swarming with SS. They tried to get back into the forest but it was too late and they were captured. 

Jonny woke up this time, not freaking out, however, just annoyed. 

"I don't want to go on..." He said, he didn't need the hypnotherapy to know what happened next, he would never forget what happened next, it was Colin who had blocked it out and the doctor thought that if he confronted it, he would get better and the nightmares would stop, Jonny of course, hated it and was fine with leaving Colin ignorant of everything. 

"I guess we can leave the session off here...We'll start again tomorrow" said the doctor with a sigh as he closed his book. 

"Good" said Jonny as he stood up and grabbed Colin's hand and waited for a couple of the nurses to bring them to the dining hall seeing as it was time for dinner. 

They chose a table and sat across from each other. 

"Did you hear about the guy that attacked the doctors earlier this week? Found him in solitary with his wrists cut, it was crazy" they heard another patient say and Colin and Jonny looked at each other, eyebrows raised. 

"Yea, then another guy, Hydrotherapy gone wrong, he almost died!" Said another. 

"Where are you guy's hearing this?" Asked a third. 

"The nurses and doctors talk when they don't think you're listening" said the first and the other two nodded and continued their dinner. 

"What about the guy they brought in yesterday? Claimed that they wont stop following him, killed his family to protect them" 

"This place man..." 

"That, is fucked" said Jonny as he dug into whatever the hospital deemed to be food. 

"Do you think I should stop resisting? Just, let the memories come back?" Asked Colin, picking at his food. Jonny looked up and frowned. 

"I don't want you to remember...You're better off not knowing" 

"But it will make me better they said" 

"It will cause you more pain, trust me, ignorance is bliss at this point" said Jonny giving Colin a stern look. 

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to be protecting you from things?" Laughed Colin and Jonny smiled. 

"Apparently, but I don't mind" 

The rest of the dinner went by quietly. 

The next day had Colin and Jonny in the doctor's office again. 

"I want to try something different" started the doctor as they both sat on the couch. "I'd like Jonny to wait outside while I hypnotize Colin" to this suggestion both Colin and Jonny looked at each other, eyes wide. 

"Not a chance! I won't leave his side!" Said Jonny, hands balling into fists. 

"You are the problem Jonny, you aren't letting him remember, you're keeping him from being better" 

"The fuck I am!" Screamed Jonny as he stood and went for the doctor. He was prepared however and two other doctors came in and restrained him. 

"There's no need for that...Jonathan...Please...I'll be fine, I promise" pleaded Colin. Jonny stopped fighting and looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. 

"Just...Remember who you are..." Said Jonny as he allowed the two doctors led him out of the room and into a side office where he sat in a chair, watched by the other two doctors. Jonny crossed his arms and started to chew on his lip, not liking that Colin is about to go through everything on his own. 

Back in the other room Colin was already laying down and the doctor going through the motions. Colin was a bit afraid to go through this without Jonny, but he's known for a while that he needed to remember and get through whatever happened to them. 

Colin and Jonny were captured and brought into an abandoned house and put them into a couple chairs, flanked by multiple guards. 

"Well well well, what do we have here? A couple of runaways? Where were you coming from?" The soldier asked in a thick German accent, but the boys didn't talk. "Not the talkative type are you...Hatten sie ihr papiere?" He asked the guard. 

"Ja" he said as he handed them over. The guard took them and looked them over. 

"Well, you're not Jewish, that's a plus...But you were still out in the woods...Assuming from the way your clothed look from the next town over..." He said as he threw their papers on the table. "You do know we are your friends...We don't want to hurt you" he said and Jonny let out a laugh but the guard standing next to him slapped him across the face. "But it seems that you resist us...And good things don't happen to people who resist" he said as he nodded to the guards who then grabbed both of them and lifted them out of their seats and dragged them to another room before tying them to chairs, facing each other. They looked around the room and saw multiple tables with multiple instruments of torture and they both took in a deep breath. 

"I assume, seeing as you ran, you are a part of some resistance...And I will get the names of everyone out of you and we will hunt them down and continue until we have all of the names from everyone..." 

"We're not part of the resistance! I swear!" Screamed Colin and the guards just laughed. 

"That's what they all say...This is just to make sure you're telling the truth" 

'Just like everybody, stepping over hills, running from the underground' 

Colin woke up and looked around, reaching out for Jonny, but he wasn't there. 

"Where's Jonathan! I need Jonathan!" He said, starting to freak out. 

"Calm down Colin, he's just in the other room, you need to get through this without him..." 

"I want Jonathan, I need to see him" he said and the doctor let out a sigh and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Come on in Jonny" he said and Jonny stood up right away and ran into the room and sat beside Colin and hugged him, which Colin returned automatically. 

"I was wrong, I don't want to go through this...I don't want to remember" he said as he started to cry. 

'This is your warning, four minute warning' 

Jonny sighed and pulled back, mind made up finally. He looked Colin in the eyes. 

"You have too...I don't want you to either...But you need too" he said and Colin searched his brother's eyes before nodding. "I'll be here the whole time" he said as he grabbed Colin's hand and squeezed as he let him lay down again. 

'I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna know, I just wanna run and hide' 

Colin and Jonny opened their eyes and they were in another room, beat up and bloody. 

"Jonathan" he said, but he couldn't talk well, his voice was almost gone from all the screaming. 

"I'm here..." He said as Colin crawled over to him and grabbed his hand. 

"How bad?" 

"Very" said Jonny and Colin let out a sigh. The room was flooded with light and two guards came in. 

"Time for round two boys!" One sad as they each took a brother and hauled them back to the room before. 

'This is just a nightmare, soon I'm gonna wake up, someone's gonna bring me around' 

Colin attempted to wake up again but was shushed by Jonny. 

"You have to get through this Colin, I'm right here" whispered Jonny and Colin swallowed and went back into the memory. 

'This is our warning, four minute warning' 

Halfway through the torture, the doors to the house were thrown open and London guards filed into the house, capturing all the guards and helping Jonny and Colin out of the chairs and toward an ambulance. 

'This is our warning, four minute warning' 

Colin woke up fully this time crying. Jonny reached out and hugged him. The doctor shut his book and looked at the two. 

"And now that you've acknowledged it, we can work on getting you better" said the doctor and Colin just nodded, not wanting to let Jonny go.


End file.
